


Take Me Away, My Romeo

by jazzaiko



Category: EXO (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe, Chanyeol's Birthday Week 2020, Eloping, Forbidden Love, Implied Sexual Content, M/M, Mafia Family, Secret Relationship, Songfic, Star-crossed, trysts
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-27
Updated: 2020-12-27
Packaged: 2021-03-10 00:08:11
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 809
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27974930
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/jazzaiko/pseuds/jazzaiko
Summary: Their love story is like Romeo and Juliet’s, but Jongdae is determined to get his happy endingWritten for Tinysparks Round 11: The Suspect... is You!
Relationships: Kim Jongdae | Chen/Park Chanyeol
Comments: 14
Kudos: 40
Collections: Challenge #11 — The Suspect... is You!





	Take Me Away, My Romeo

**Author's Note:**

> This fic is loosely inspired by Romeo and Cinderella by Hatsune Miku

Jongdae has always dreamed of a charming prince. A prince, who will one day take him away, far from the prison of the Kim family, far from the burden and heavy responsibilities he is forced to but reluctant to bear. 

And he wants to believe that Chanyeol is his prince. What's not to love? Chanyeol is tall and handsome, also polite and sweet. Ever since the Park family moved next door, Jongdae had his eyes on their son. With his baritone voice singing melodiously that night, Chanyeol entranced Jongdae effortlessly, capturing his heart. 

Since then, Jongdae has made it his mission to win the heart of the other. And tonight, they are here, in their secret spot, professing their feelings of love to one another. It's late, the moon and stars are out watching them. But none of their parents need to know how far they venture at night.

"Chanyeollie, ah-" 

Jongdae can't control his moans. He shivers when Chanyeol trails kisses down his neck, then their lips meet again. 

"Happy birthday, Chanyeollie."

Chanyeol's lovely eyes shine with delight. "Thank you, Dae. I'm so, so happy to have you."

"Me too." 

A kiss, an embrace, pleasure, one after another. Chanyeol is good, always so good to Jongdae. Always indulges him, always gentle with him. 

Spending eternity with Chanyeol sounds wonderful.

  
  
-  
  
  
  


Perhaps he should have been more careful.

"Jongdae, come here." 

Reluctantly, Jongdae stands up and attends to his parents' call. He sits down, putting up the front of an obedient son. 

"I heard from the maids and guards that you often slip out late at night." His father's tone is calm, but enough to send shivers down Jongdae's spine. 

Jongdae knows he eventually has to tell the truth. Nothing can miss his father's hawk-like eyes.

Connections, trust, loyalty - those are the values his family carries. Jongdae expects his parents to praise him, that for once, Jongdae makes a new connection and wins the trust of another person of his own.

He doesn't expect to be met with a slap across his face. 

"You are our future, our successor. You have to maintain the dignity of our family, to mingle and marry with the suitable  _ woman _ we choose for you. Not with nobodies like the Parks."

"But father -"  _ I love him _ ,  _ I love Chanyeol _ , Jongdae wants to add, but his father cuts him off.

"You are not supposed to bring shame to our family, Kim Jongdae."

Whenever his father states his full name like this, Jongdae knows he is on a tightrope. But he lets it out anyway. "I never want to be the head of the Kim family, father. You can give it to Jongin."

Jongdae tries not to whimper when his father's hand comes into contact with his face once again.

"You are the first son, you are born for this position. Don't you understand how many would kill for such privilege you have? Go to your room and don't come out until you reflect on your wrongdoings." 

Jongdae's tears fell in his room that night. Why don't his parents understand? But again, when did his parents ever listen to him, to let him do what he wants?

  
  
-  
  
  


"Chanyeollie."

Jongdae can feel Chanyeol's eyes on him, studying every inch of his face. When Chanyeol's hand touches the red marks on his face from earlier, he winces and he can see Chanyeol's lips turn into a frown. 

"Who hurt you, Dae?"

Jongdae tells him everything. Chanyeol is the only one he trusts after all.

"I'm so sick of my parents." Fuck traditions, fuck responsibilities. Fuck his future, fuck his family, fuck this whole successor thing. He never wants to be a part of a mafia anyway. But no one can choose which family they are born into.

"I want to go away. Will you follow me?" 

Jongdae knows his demand is irrational and impossible. He doesn't expect a "Yes."

His chest starts to feel tight, his eyes brimming with liquids. "I will no longer have the Kim name, I will no longer have my privilege, my money. I won't have anything left, you know."

"I don't mind. I love you not because you are from the almighty Kim family. But because you are Jongdae, you are you. You deserve all the love in this world."

Chanyeol adds, "And don't say you won't have anything left. You still have me."

No one ever treats him like this. Jongdae's heart swells with happiness. He lets Chanyeol envelop him in warmth and wipes his tears away.

"It'll be far from home, you know."

Chanyeol smiles, bright and assuring. "Wherever you are, that's where my home is. I'm yours, Jongdae." 

They may be young, they may be naive, they may go against the world. Things will be hard, but Jongdae knows Chanyeol will be right beside him. And for once, he feels free.

**Author's Note:**

> Hope to give you something different this round! 
> 
> Thank you to my beta and also the mods for this opportunity.


End file.
